


Recognition

by Kuriake



Category: Being Human (UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/240268">Faith in humanity</a></i> -- Oz and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Having put the key in the lock, George suddenly hesitated and turned around.

“Look, I’ll be honest with you. I’ve had… bad experiences letting other… others inside my house. So if your intent is to try to get me to answer the call of the wild, you can go take a hike. In the woods. By yourself.” It was clear he was trying to sound defiant, but failed rather badly at it. 

“Trust me, not gonna happen.” The look in Oz’s eyes told George there was more to it than he let on. Recognition maybe? 

George sighed. “Alright. Come in.” Opening the door he asked, “Tea?”


End file.
